Banker deal
There are regular offers by the Banker, here called "Banker deals", which improve the usual rates offered by the bank for buying bucks or gold. This page particularly deals with offers which include acquiring bonus girls, for other offers see Limited time offers. Currently there are two types of Banker deals: 1) Girls sets: Gold and bucks cost the usual price, but (depending on the package bought) you can gain one ($10), two ($20) or three ($50) bonus girls. These offers last 2 or 4 (banker deal 13-19 below) hours. With the current configurations these offers apparently only occur for "new players", i.e. with at most 3-5 months of logging in. After that point, these offers simply stop altogether. 2) 50% discount offers, with the addition of a bonus girl for the largest package. These 50% discount offers mean either the usual rates ($4.95, $9.95, $19.95, $49.95), but twice the amounts of bucks and gold (330, 730, 1600, 4330 gold etc.); or the usual amounts, but half the prices ($2.45, $4.95, $9.95, $24.95). Bonus girls can be obtained by purchasing the respective $50/$25 packages. This type of offer occurs nowadays quite regularly, on average about twice a week; it usually lasted for 8 hours, but since December they seem to be 16 hours. Lists of previously encountered offers and bonus girls can be found below. Girls sets Halloween Special 1 (2014) # Devil # Hag # Demon Halloween Special 2 (2015) # Dracula # Mummy # Death Halloween Special 3 (2015) # Skeleton # Fallen cupid # Axe woman International Day for Tolerance Special # Beggar # Radical # Glutton Banker deal 1 # Marussia # China girl # Hit girl Banker deal 2 # Groupie # Harem star # Supergirl Banker deal 3 # Teacher # Cossack # Miss World Banker deal 4 # Astronaut # Movie Star # Atomic Lady Banker deal 5 # Bride # Witch girl # Santa niece Banker deal 6 # Mafia chick # Brunette # Dark nun Banker deal 7 # One-eyed # Navigator # Can-can dancer Banker deal 8 # Ball player # Compere # Diya Banker deal 9 # Alexa # Ashley # Claire Banker deal 10 # Juggler # Martina # Little Red Riding Hood Banker deal 11 - "North Pole - Run!" (Christmas/winter special) # Penguin # Snowman # Polar bear Banker deal 12 - "Nuclear Winter" # Deactivator # Infantry # Guerilla Banker deal 13 - "Winter Sports" # Biathlete # Snowboarder # Ice Skaters Banker deal 14 # Avenger # Luna # Superhero Banker deal 15 # Settler # Nemo # Fuka Banker deal 16 # Andrea # Paula # Luciana Banker deal 17 # Granny # Woodcutter # Red Banker deal 18 # Librarian # Skeleton # Rollers Banker deal 19 # Server # Cyberpunk # Lesbian cupids 50% discount offers Half price, bonus epic chick for 25$ purchase * Marquise * Eliana * Diana & Alex * Whore * Supergirl * Elf girl * Hali * Sherpa * Chinese Dragon Double amount offers Double amount gold/bucks, bonus epic chick for 50$ purchase * Scoundrels * Darina * Monster * Geisha * Hireling * Gladiator * Antizombies * Tattlers * Siena * Sniper * Bear guard * Star Warriors * Wild thing * Bondage * Unicorn * Rainy * The Cat * Rider * Panda * Opera singer * Milkmaid * Gymnast * Barbie * Hunter * Graffiti * Sex Bomb * Latex * Black cat * Fairy * Red Hat Category:Girls Category:Biz